


"i am sure he reads Anne Rice"

by lys_ander



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, this was too cute not to fill, wholesome whatsapp chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lys_ander/pseuds/lys_ander
Summary: In which a waiter at the Ritz talks to his boyfriend about the couple at work.





	"i am sure he reads Anne Rice"

**09:20:**   
going to work, sleep well! love you!!

  
**10:13:**   
morning!! Just woke up - how’s work? xx 

**10:30:**

great! I won’t be home for dinner btw, it’s going to be busy tonight :-( sorrryyyy

**10:31:**   
No, that’s fine! 

**10:32:**   
<3

**10:34:**

:* I hope you get lots of tips ! xx 

**18:00:**

hey do you remember that couple i keep telling you about?? 

  
**18:01:**   
The lesbian trapeze artists? 

**18:02:**   
the other one!

**18:05:**   
“ Lady and the tramp but gayer”? 

  
**18:07:**   
yes!!! they’re here 

**18:12:**   
I love how invested you are in them, you’re sure they’re together xx? 

**18:21:**  
sorta??? my gaydar keeps going off and the one who wears sunglasses indoors might be genderfluid ish? like my sister has the pants he's wearing 

**18:30:**  
Trans you think? 

**18:33:**  
hmmm maybe? linda said that they showed up in a dress once. 

**18:35:**  
I am officially invested too now 

**18:40:**  
i just love them so much, like it seems like they’ve been together for such a long time?? wholesome stuff 

**18:46:**  
Awww

**18:48:**  
and they always tip me, maybe they can sense, that i am too, a gay 

**18:50:**  
Hahaha

**18:55:**  
it’s not too creepy is it? like me getting way too invested into this couple who might or might not be gay

**19:05:**  
Honestly, I think you’re just excited about seeing a queer couple out in the open, especially since you literally see so many old (most likely conservative) hetero people all day. 

**19:12:**  
god you’re so right

**19:13:**  
:D 

**19:16:**  
ok but like i think they’re gay but i think they’re…. showing affection in dribs and drabs? not that they’re super old, but they’re not under 30, so they might be of the generation where kissing in public is a lot. i mean they’re posh if they eat here so they probably have that posh attitude as well. super conservative upbringing maybe??

**19:20:**  
But one of them wore a dress that once? 

**19:22:**  
yyeah you know posh but still with no fucks to give you know??? 

**19:22:**  
So like you?

**19:25:**  
i MEAAAN it’s not totally wrong. they do kinda look like what I want us to be in the future. sooo comfortable with each other and where it seems like they’ve been together since idk the start of the human race, probably 

**19:26:**  
Love how you just casually implied that they might be vampires. 

**19:30:**  
guy with the sunglasses might, i am sure he reads Anne Rice 

**19:33:**  
And the other guy? 

**19:35:**  
he wears the exact same clothing every time he’s here, talks about books and is just so nice to all of us. proper gentleman. says “my dear” a lot. 

**19:40:**   
Awwww

**19:42:**  
OMG I FORGOT TO MENTION!! his nickname is angel and deadass the first time i heard sunglasses say it i just melted 

**19:45:**  
Do I call you angel now? 

**19:50:**:   
i will die 

**19:55:**:   
Who’s gonna be my hot waiter boyfriend and update me about quirky queer couples at the ritz then?

**19:56:**   
valid point 

**19:57:**   
<3

**20:00:**

they just paid the bill and gave me a large tip!! I’ll clean up and then come home!! see you :*

**20:02:**

See you soon angel xx

**20:03:**

omg <3   


**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr - https://lys-sander.tumblr.com/
> 
> thank you so much for reading my first fic ever! (woooah) if you were here, i would high five you


End file.
